Monster High Adventures
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: SUMMARY IN STORY


**Join Max Keizer as he makes new friends in Monster High. But as the prince of monsters he's a target for many enemies. Question is: Will he survive the experience? OC/Harem. Elements from Ultraman Super Sentai and Kamen Rider.**

The day at Monster high started out like any other day for Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankenstein, but then her schools headmistress Bloodgood called for an assembly in the vampi-theather, leaving her with questions along with her friends.

I wonder what's going on today. She said as she looks at one of her best ghoul friends Draculaura, daughter of Dracula, though she maybe the shortest of the group she's got a big heart.

I don't know, Frankie, but I hope it's nothing serious. She said.

Frankie and her friend walking into the vamplitheater and sit down with the rest of their ghoul friends.  
Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia, Abby Nominable Duece, and Clawd Wolf.

Anybody figure out what's going on? Frankie asked.

No, but I too am wondering what all this pageantry is about? Abby said.

Hey, as long as we're missing class, I'm cool. Said Duece.

Manny Taur walks down but stops as the ghost ghoul Spectra Vaundergheist phases through his chest.

My sources tell me it's going to be epic. She said before flying out of the monsters chest who shivers

Frankie said with a shrug, "Well, we might as well see for ourselves."

They probably want to give me an award. Said Cleo.

For... said Frankie.

Being me.

The others smiled and rolled their eyes.

Hey guys, your kid sister. All grown up. Said Draculaura as she pointed to the two Wolfs youngest sister Howleen.

Oh yeah. Hey, Howleen! Said Clawdeen getting her sisters attention

Howleed greeted with a smile, "Clawdeen!"

Wanna sit with us? She asked her.

Sit with my older sister, ( scoffs) As if. How embarrassing. Said Howleen.

Everyone went Whoa as they heard that.

Is that my backpack? Clawdeen said as she looks at the pack Howleen is wearing.

Your old backpack, yeah.

Did you paint it?

Yeah, more my style. Like it? Said Howleen as she walks away.

Clawdeen growls.

Can you believe her? She asked her friends.

Come on, she just wants to be like big sis. Said Draculaura as her beast friend sat beside her.

Trust me, you don't want to get in the middle of this. I got the bite marks to prove it. Said Clawd.

Then a elderly vine monster named Crabgrass walked onto the stage.

Settle down. Headmistress Bloodgood has some sort of announcement. She said.

Just as the words left her mouth, Bloodgood and her horse Nightmare, walked onto the stage with her holding her head as threw it in the air and got off and it landed right where it should be. Then she got the microphone from Crabbgrass and put it back on the podium.

Monster High has long stood for diversity, equality and harmony amongst all monster species. We're the only school of our kind and our success has not gone unnoticed. She said as her horse tries to take a bite out of Crabgrass but the monster knocks the horses head away.

Which is why the school board has decided to expand Monster High. She said as everyone began to talk.

Frankie asked, "Expand Monster High?"

Starting Monday, we will be opening our doors to the vampires from Belfry Prep and the werewolves of Crescent Moon High. She said as the logos for the schools and monster high roll down behind her.

Other werewolves? Said Draculaura

Other vampires? Said Clawd and Clawdeen.

The merging of our schools is the first step in a much longer goal. The merging of all monster schools and eventually, normie society. She said making Crabgrass gasp.

Yay! Said the only normie half monster in school named Jackson then he sat back down.

The students begin murmuring until Nightmare stomps her hoof making the quiet.

Which is why I've chosen a special group of students, the ones with the most ghoul spirit, to form a welcoming committee. She said as a light began going around.

Cleo laughs I wonder who those poor souls are? She said before the light stopped on her group.

The fearleading team. She said.

Draculaura said, "I didn't see that coming."

But that's not all. I hope you all are well in remembering the great Keizer family? As in the royal family of all monsters? I just received word from my old friends that their son Max will be attending our school, next week. Now you're all probably wondering why I'm telling you this, aren't you? Said their headmistress

Frankie said, "Of course we are!"

Well sadly their boy has tried other schools but they never stuck with him being a prince of all monsters and being part normie. But this time I promised his parents that this school would be the one for him. So I ask you all to be on your best behavior next week, and try to make his stay one he'd remember. She said.

Frankie said to her friends, "Here that? Make sure Max feels welcome here!"

You all are dismissed. She said as she lead her horse off stage.

Later in the gym, the ghouls get things ready.

Frankie walks over to Gill and Lagoona.

Nice streamers, Lagoona. She said as she saw the big green things before seeing one going into Gills mouth.

Actually that's our lunch, want some kelp? She asked,

Frankie replied grossed out, "No thanks!"

Uh Cleo those posters don't seem very welcoming. Said Frankie as she saw Cleo having posters of herself.

Welcome them? No. I just want all of my new subjects to know who they're queen is. Come on Ghoulia, let's put these up in every hall. Said Cleo as she talked to her best friend, though at times she maybe a little too bossy for her.

Wait so who's going to lead us? Frankie asked.

Everyone backed off.

Can't be us. Vampire, werewolf. Said Clawdeen as she files her nails and points to behind her at Draculaura who was preparing something for Max.

Frankie sighed and asked, "I guess I'm going to have to lead us, huh?"

But then she saw the bright side.

Me, leader? Oh wow I've never... this is voltageous! She said as her neck bolts sparked.

Frankie. Werewolves, vampires... don't get your hopes too high okay? Said Draculaura.

Yeah they've been feuding for thousands of years. I doubt balloons and posters can fix all that. Said Clawdeen.

But you two are friends. Said Frankie.

Yeah, but that's because...

Because you go to Monster High, where you can be yourself, freaky flaws and all. That's why we need to welcome the new students with open arms. She said as she flung her arms out and accidentally popped her hand out the window breaking it.

Oops. I'll get that later. She said.

Frankie's right. I mean, look at me and Gill. He's freshwater, I'm saltwater. Our people don't get along. This school brought us together. Said Lagoona

Frankie said with a smile, "Exactly!"

Well, we'll help you set up. But I don't think we should get too close in case theres trouble. Said Clawdeen.

Well, I won't let anything go wrong. But I'm going to need some help. Said Frankie.

Draculaura and Clawdeen head for the doors when Abby walks through holding Frankie's hand.

Need a hand? Ha! I make joke. She said

Frankie said, "That's not funny, Abby! And give me back my hand!"

Was going to anyway. Your welcome. She said.

The next day

Frankie was walking around with a smile and said, "Ah, what a beautiful day today!"

Outside of school the ghouls are set up with Cleo having a poster of herself over the doors.

Abby holds up a regular wooden sign saying Hi.

Like sign? I try not to make too flowery. She said

Clawdeen said, "I think it's just right."

Thanks. Said the yeti girl.

Clawdeen then sniffs the air narrowing her eyes "werewolves".

Soon after howls can be heard as a group of werewolves in casual clothing come running out of the woods while black cars appeared and the passengers come out in a red school uniforms.

"Vampires" said Draculara noticing the red school uniform group.

Cleo then walks to the vampires.

"I am cleo you may bestow upon-" but she was cut off as the blonde vampire leader of the group just gave her the car keys and continued walking up the steps.

"Just park it around back thanks" said a black haired purple streaked female vampire with glasses also walking past cleo while tossing another pair of car keys to cleo landing in her hand. This offended cleo.

Once the 2 schools are at the front entrance of the school they noticed each other  
And started growling and hissing at each with fangs bared.

"Uh welcome to monster high yay" said Frankie as she greeted the 2 schools, then turned to her friends "guys".

"Yay." Said the rest of her ghoul friends with fake cheer as they can feel the tension rising between these 2 groups.

"Oh you smell maybe it's time to use soap and water instead of using your tounges". Said the blonde vampire causing all the other vampires of his group to laugh while making the werewolves snarl in anger.

"Heh Good one Bram" said the black haired purple streak girl

"Thanks Gory" said the now named Bram.

"Hey this is our territory now got it vamposers". Said the muscular blue furred werewolf  
Wearing a brown coat or vest over a green shirt. His insult towards the vampires made the werewolves laugh at the comeback while the vampires frowned.

"Well actually its-". Frankie was gonna remind the 2 groups but got interrupted by Bram who did anotherinsult towards the werewolf.

"Your collars to tight its clearly restricting the circulation to your brain". Bram said in a mocking way.

"Well that's not a very nice -" Again Frankie was interrupted by the werewolf who got close to bran.

"Rrrrr I got plenty of my blood pumping to my fist though" said the werewolf as he brought said fist up ready to start a fight.

Frankie was gonna jump in soon after to stop the fight that is about to happen but something else did the work for her.

VROOOOOM!

That sound catched every monster and ghouls attention as they see a black camaro with blue flames at the side and a spiral symbol held by a claw approaching the school very fast.  
Once the camaro stopped at near the vampire students cars, everyone unknowingly held their breath on who could the owner be and what would he or she look like.

The driver door opened and out stepped the owner who is a young man about Frankie and her friends age. His height is a shockingly two feet taller than manny taur the tallest boy in school,and he is buff too which the ghouls noticed a little and blushed as this man has a body of both speed,and power perfectly mixed.  
Everyone then focused on his physical features which was his white skin, black shades covering his eyes, and a chrome like silver hair that is peeking out of a black fedora the man is wearing on top of his head.  
His attire is a blazing leather jacket with spikes on it over a flamimg red shirt where every monster and ghoul can see a small circle blue light glowing through the shirt, His pants are black jeans with a long white lizard tail sticking out,and his shoes are a red and black nikes.

As the young man walks up the steps all the students can feel an aura of power around the man like an alpha apex predator.

Cleo steps up to the young man.  
"Greetings you may bestow your -" said Cleo.

"Hey can you please park my ride somewhere nice, sugar and try not to scratch the paint." Said the guy as he interrupted cleo by giving her his car keys and while giving her a friendly pat.

This made Frankie and the other ghouls either giggle or laugh.

Cleo growled and threw the keys to the ground but before the keys hit the ground they flew into his open hand and he pits them in his pocket. All the while the young man did not look back.

As he got close to the enterance of the school he sees the vampires and werewolves about to duke it out if he didn't arrive.

"Hey there fellas I wouldn't do that if I was you." The young man said catching everyones attention as he got close to the werewolf and vampire close to the entrance.

"Don't you think it is a little disrespectful on fighting on another school ground when you are guests at a school accepting any kind of monster or supernatural creature, and you almost hurt this nice ghoul over there in your soon to be crossfire ." He Gestures to Frankie who blushed a little as the man gave her a smile."is trying a to be a good impression of her school."  
This calms the wolves and vampires down somewhat.  
But they still glared at each other a little,  
Then the vampire and werewolf groups went inside.

The young man then turns to Frankie and the rest of her friends.

"Ah Where are my manners." Said the man as he realized he didnt introduced himself.

"Allow me to introduce my self my name is max, max keizer"  
Said the man as he gently takes Frankies hand in his clawed hand and gives it a kiss.

This caused Frankie to blush as the man named max gave her a wink with his red eyes that were revealed when his shades tilted down a little revealing a pair of red eyes.

When he walks in Frankie gets weak in her legs and is about to fall until Abbie Nominable catches her.

"Hmm, Frankie do you have any idea who you just met?" Said Draculaura.

"The monster of my dreams?" Frankie said in a loved out of her mind voice.  
"No that was the max Keizer, as in the same Max Keizer as the prince of all monsters, I met him when I was much younger. His parents and my Dad are beast friends. "She said.

Clawd said, "I can see why. Max seems like a nice guy."

Yeah he and me go way back. As you can see he's got quite the way with the ghouls. said Draculaura as she gestured to Frankie.

Clawdeen teased Frankie, "Max and Frankie stting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Oh yeah, you were looking at him the same way. said Frankie

Clawd said, "She's got a point."

Clawdeen blushed and said, "I was not looking at Max that way!"

Oh yeah you were, sis. Teased Clawd.

Clawdeen blushed and turns with a huff.

Um excuse me, but could one of you help me find my first class? Max asked as he came back.

Frankie offered, "I can help you find your first class."

Hmm why thank you miss? Said Max as he didn't catch her name.

Frankie introduced, "I'm Frankie. Frankie Stein."

My lady these flowers pale in comparison to your beauty. Said Max as he pulls out a bouquet of roses.

Draculaura laughs as he did this.

You haven't changed a bit Max. She said to her old friend.

Oh Draculaura sometime today we have got to talk because I have ghoul friends who are simply dying to learn some fashion and I remembered you always were on top of fashion trends. He said as he handed Frankie the flowers.

Draculaura said proudly, "And I still am!"

And we have got to talk. Because girl you still got it going on ghoulfriend! He said.

Frankie asked confused, "Got what going on?"

Fashion style! He said.

Thanks for the flowers. Said Frankie as she sniffs them.

I'm sorry, for ignoring you. But you are? Max asked the others.

Clawdeen introduced, "I'm Clawdeen Wolf."

I'm her brother Clawd wolf and Draculauras boyfriend. Said Clawd.

Lagoona blue.

Abby Nominable.

Cleo de Nile, you must've heard of my family. Said the pharaoh girl.

Nope, sorry, doesn't ring a bell. But nice to meet you. He said.

Cleo sighed and said with a smile, "Nice to meet you as well."

The others laugh.

Okay my class is mad science taught my a Mr. Rotter. Where can I find it? Said Max as he and the others walk inside the school.

Frankie said, "Follow us. We'll show you where it is."

And we have that right now, me, Draculaura, Clawdeen and Ghoulia here. Said Frankie.

And this Rotter guy is it that it or Mr. Hack? Earlier today I got blinded and the doctor told me I'd have problems seeing today. Said Max.

Clawdeen reassured him, "Not to worry. We'll help you through your sight problems."

And we're here. See ya Clawd. Said Draculaura

See ya. He said.

Okay let's go in, ow. Said Max as he walked into the door way.

I'm good. He said.

Frankie opened the door and said, "Here you go, Max."

Thanks. He said.

He walked in and took a seat beside Frankie and Ghoulia.

Then a guy wearing a flaming jacket walks in.

Heath is in the room. He said as he gives off some fire.

The others show up. Toralei and her two cat friends walked in and took a seat behind them.

Heath sits beside Ghoulia.

Frankie said to Max, "Trust me. You're going to love this class!"

Lagoona walks in with her boyfriend Gill.

Just as everyone showed Mr. Hack started class.

Before we begin our chemistry session I just want to say something to you Mr. Keizer. You maybe a prince but that doesn't mean I'm going to show favoritism in my classes. You have to earn that. Said Mr. Hack.

Max said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, sir. I just want to be treated like a normal student."

Well then don't be throwing around your title in the school and we'll be okay. Now since you're new and all Ghoulia will help you with our chemistry session. Said Mr. Hack.

Ghoulia nodded.

She began showing Max how to do the chemistry thing with his.

Max said, "Thanks, Ghoulia."

As Ghoulia pours the chemicals into her bottle over a Bunsen burner and twists the knob on it making it turn orange. Max follows her lead.

Right good job, you two. Now let those heat up slow like and Bob's your uncle. It heats up too fast and we're all in a heap of trouble. And let's see some smiles! Remember, science is fun. He said.

Boring I can't wait that long. Hey, what do you say we get things cooking? Said Health as he lights his finger in fire and starts heating his up.

Ghoulia moans.

She's right dude. Mr. Hack said it had to heat up slowly. Said Max as he notices Heaths thing begin to shake and change to red.

Cool your jets, I got this. Said Heath.

Ghoulia gives a gasping moans.

This is going to be a catastrophe. Said Toralie

Everyone ducks Cleo Duece everyone as Heath stays standing heating his up.

A explosion comes out of the bottle as a winged creature that's black with red eyes and looks like it has a squid for a head.

Heath screams. Holy flame retardants! He said.

The creature slimes him with green slime that has eyeballs in it.

The bell rings just as it flies out.

Best class ever! Said Draculaura as Max agrees.

Mr. Hacks right, science is fun. Said Clawdeen.

Heath gets up and yelps in fright as the eyes look at him and growl.

Frankie said to Max, "I told you that you were going to love that class!"

Yep. See ya later. He said as he goes to his next class.

Frankie asked her friends, "Do any of us have Max in our next class?"

Nope. They said.

Oh well. She said.

Later in the gym

We see Max in a black shirt and black shorts doing stretches.

Max said to himself, "Always good to do a good workout!"

Hey Max. Said Clawdeen as she and the others walk in wearing their fearleading outfits.

Hey. He said.

Frankie said, "We didn't expect to see you here so early."

Early? This is 5th period. Besides it's my free period. After this it's my last class of the day. What about you? And I've got to say nice outfits. Said Max.

Clawdeen blushed and said, "Thanks."

Hey bro going to do it anytime today? Said Clawd as he and his friends stood on the other side of the court.

Sorry. He said.

They bet I can't make a shot from the other side of the court. I bet I could. 50 bucks each. Said Max

Frankie asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Oh yeah. Said Max as he picks up a ball.

Clawdeen asked, "What if you miss?"

Then I give them 50 bucks. He said.

Okay I'm ready! He told Clawd Heath Manny Gill and Duece.

Clawd said, "Go for it, dude!"

Max dribbles it and lines up for the shot and goes for it.

It goes and goes...

Right into the net.

Frankie cheered, "He shoots! He scores!"

Ha! Told ya I could do it. Don't feel bad I've learned about all sports. Said Max.

Clawdeen said, "Maybe you can teach us a thing or two."

Naw, tried fearleading but it didn't stick. Said Max.

Frankie said, "Well, we can teach you."

Thanks but no thanks. Said Max.

He walks over to the bleachers and puts the money they gave him from losing the bet and lost in his wallet and takes off his shirt and wipes the sweat from his face with it.

Frankie blushed at this and said, "He's got a muscular chest!"

Clawdeen blushed as well.

Max picks up his water bottle and takes a drink.

Clawdeen said, "I think I'm about to faint!"

Ghoulia moans and points at his chest showing a purple light right over where his heart is.

Oh that? That's just his color shower, it changes with his emotion and begins to blink when he's tired and goes out when he's exhausted. It comes from his dark and light Ultra halves. Max is a hybrid. Said Draculaura

Frankie said, "Good to know."

Yeah he told me he's part human dark Ultra Kaiju and alien from his mom. And part machine, light Ultra, from his dad. She said

Clawdeen said, "So cool!"

Max gets up and stretches his arms before his other clothes begin to shift onto him.

Oh and he's a shapeshifter. Draculaura said.

Frankie said, "That's a new one!"

So Clawdeen Frankie shall we do lunch? Said Max as it was lunch time.

The ghouls wrap their arms around his.

Sure. They said at the same time as they began to pull him to the creepiteria.

Draculaura giggles.

What's so funny? Clawd asked as he changed out of his gym clothes and back into his and walked over.

This school is going to get crazy with Max around. He's an alpha and that means he's going to get a lot of ghouls. She said as she thought of the craziness going to happen to him.

Clawd asked, "How many is a lot?"

I don't know. I guess we'll cross that bridge when it comes. She said.

In the creepateria

Max sits with Draculaura and the ghouls as he gets out his lunch.

Frankie said, "I'm really hungry right now!"

Yeah well me two and Draculaura, my mom made me two things of her special Yokisoba. said Max as he pulled out two bowls of the noodles.

Oh! I haven't had any of that since we were kids." said Draculaura

Clawdeen drooled at the sight of the noodles and said, "Those look very tasty!"

Try some. said Max as he scooted the noodles over to her and handed her the chopsticks.

Trust me, my mom is a great chef. It's actually how she met my dad. said Max.

Clawdeen smelled the noodles and liked it as she took a bite of the noodles.

Clawdeen shouted happily, "THESE ARE THE BEST NOODLES I'VE EVER TASTED!"

Told ya. said Max.

So Max how'd you get blinded? Asked Frankie.

Clawdeen said, "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

Naw, it was pretty stupid. My house lives in the mountains and when I wake up I go to the window and do that whole take a breath of fresh air thing. So I opened the blinds answer find out I had gotten up just as the sun was positioned kinda outside my window. Bam, face full of sunlight. Said Max.

Ouch. Said Gill.

Frankie said in sympathy, "I'm sorry that happened to you, Max."

Nah. I'm fine. Doc said I have to wear these sunglasses all day and not at the sun for a few days. Thankfully I picked a pair that matched my others. Said Max.

Clawdeen said, "At least you have protection."

Yeah wish I had reminded that to my uncle, you feeling me guys. Said Max as the other guys shared a laugh.

Draculaura said with a grin, "Don't worry. We feel you!"

Well guys I'll see you after school. Said Max as he heard the bell ring.

Frankie said, "See you, Max!"

Max walked off as he went to his next class.

Frankie said to her friends, "Well, we might as well get to our next class now."

Yep. They said.

Later outside, we see Max sitting crisscross style as he breaths.

Max said to himself, "Breathe in. Breathe out."

In with the good. Out with the bad. He said.

As he was meditating he doesn't notice a what looks like a scorpion stinger come out of the ground silently.

Just as it does the ghouls and the others walk out the doors.

Frankie sees the stinger and said in fright, "Guys, there's a stinger coming out of the ground!"

Max opens his eyes and groans.

Don't worry Frankie. Boy come on up. Said Max as metal scorpion comes out of the ground.

He's scorponok, one of my friends, who need to get the hint that I hate it when he does that sneaking up on me thing. Said Max as he gives him a whack on the head,

Scorponok whines and has an apologetic look on his face.

Sorry boy. Now go home. Said Max.

Scorponok nods and goes back underground.

You'll get used to things like him. Said Max as he got up.

Um was he about to attack you? Said Clawd.

Yes, he does it to make sure my skills are up. He means well it's just that sometimes... eh. Said Max.

Frankie said, "I get it. That way, you're always prepared for a fight."

Yeah one time he actually got me right through the chest. Oh don't worry, I can heal from anything. Believe me when I say, my way and Bloodgoods way of putting heads back on don't mix. Said Max as he rubs his neck.

Clawdeen asked, "So you're basically immortal?"

Let's just say I'm not willing to try my luck. Said Max.

Frankie said, "Good point."

Yeah I mean I've got an insane healing factor but I'm not willing to see how far and how much it can go. He said.

Gill said, "Good. It would probably be safe for you to not be hit during a fight."

Yeah. Said Max as he nodded before he stopped.

Draculaura asked concerned, "Something wrong?"

Shh. Spectra I know you're following us for a story but get over here now. Said Max as the ghost ghoul did as she was told.

Spectra whined, "Aw! How did you know?"

Because I heard you. Now quiet. He said before he sniffed the air.

In the trees a shine is seen.

I've got you now, your majesty. Said a voice as a golden arm realed back a crossbow.

Frankie said in slight fear, "I've got a bad feeling about this!"

A sound is heard as Max puts his arm up and catches a arrow.

Leon I thought I ditched you in Africa. Said Max as he broke the arrow.

A mechanical man dropped from the trees, he has golden armor all over him and he's wearing a golden lion helmet ( think Garo but drop it down a notch)

Leon taunted, "Always the clever one, aren't you?"

Max laughs as he walks over and hugs the golden man.

Ah, I don't think I'm ever going to get you. Said Leon.

What is this a reunion? Said Max.

Well your father wanted to.. you know. Said Leon.

Clawdeen asked nervously, "Sir, who are you? And why are you here?"

Ah sorry ma'am. Leon personal guardian of Max here. Though he definitely doesn't need it. I keep him on his toes. Said Leon.

Frankie said, "It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Frankie Stein."

I know who you all are. Pardon the scare. He apologized

Clawdeen said, "It's fine. You just caught us off guard."

Again sorry but his majesty should get ready for that party you have on for tonight, Ms. Stein. The one you arranged with Abby and Bloodgood so the vampires and werewolfs can get along. Said Leon.

Frankie said excitedly, "Ooh! A party! Can we come?"

Um wasn't it your idea? Said Leon reminding her that she came up with the plans so the werewolfs and vampires could get along.

Frankie said sheepishly, "Right! Sorry! Forgot about that!"

Clawdeen said, "We'll get our best dresses and tuxedos ready for the party."

Well Ciao. Said Max as he disappeared in a thing of fire and Leon in a flash of light

Frankie said, "Well, time for us to get things ready for the big night!"

Later that night in the cemetery.

We see a dance floor along with tables of food and drinks while at the table with the punch, tentacles grab the things and serve the students some of it, though Max shivered a little when one of the eyes in it blinked.

Max asked creeped out, "Did that eyeball just blink?"

Remind me again why I'm here? Leon asked.

Max pulled him closer.

Look if this goes well, someone may not like it. So keep an eye on everyone. Said Max.

Leon said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure no one gets any bad ideas."

He disappeared.

Hey Max over here. Waved Frankie as she stood out of the crowd.

So looks like things are good. Didn't expect that. Said Max as he walked over to her as she stood beside Clawdeen and her friends.

Yeah, we had to pull partners together to get them to dance. Said Abby.

Clawdeen said, "And that wasn't easy."

But it worked. Said Frankie.

Max looked back to Leon who was in the trees and nodded to him.

Leon held out his hand as a light shined and in it a disc appeared

Leon leapt down and made his way to the dj table where Holt Hyde was playing music.

Leon said, "Nothing suspicious so far."

He nudged the DJ.

What do ya want man? Said Holt.

Leon gave him the disc.

Take it low and slow. Said Leon as he walked away and disappeared.

Oh I gotcha. Said Holt as he changed records and put it on a slow dance song.

Frankie offered Max, "Want to dance?"

Hmm. Sure. I'll dance with you and Clawdeen. Said Max as he made a copy of himself.

Clawdeen said, "Sweet! Now this is what I call a double dance!"

The 4 get on the floor and hold each other.

You look beautiful tonight. The Maxs said.

The girls blushed and said, "Thanks."

The two take and spin the ghouls around.

Abby said happy for them, "They look cute together."

Yeah. Said Lagoona.

She and Draculaura look at each other before pulling Clawd and Gill onto the floor.

Clawd said, "I knew we'd get our turn to dance!"

The Maxs go and dip the ghouls down.

The ghouls smile and just as they 4 lean in to kiss, a loud sound was heard.

Everyone turned and saw that Holt had messed up the music when he leaned on the table.

Sorry folks. He said.

Wanna get a drink? Max asked as he made his twin disappear and the 3 had huge blushes going on.

Frankie said, "I'd like that."

The ghouls grab his arms and lead him to the table.

Leon stands in a tree leaning on it, shaking his head.

Man he was so close. He said.

He looked down and saw Crabgrass standing underneath the tree on her phone.

Administrator Van Hellscream, we have a problem. She said.

Van Hellscream? Oh this is going to be good. Said Leon as he vanished.

Hellscream asked, "What kind of problem?"

Leon listened into the conversation and if he had a working mouth you'd think he'd be smirking.

The next day in the creepateria, we see Frankie and Clawdeen with happy smiles on their faces as they sit with their ghouls.

Frankie said, "I had so much fun last night!"

Clawdeen sighs

Ah and Max was such a gentlemen. Said Clawdeen.

And we would've kissed if Holt didn't ruin the moment. Said Frankie.

Draculaura, Cleo and the others cough as they heard that.

Cleo said, "You two are so lucky!"

But where is he? Asked Draculaura.

Yeah, I didn't see him this morning. Said Abby

Frankie said, "I'm sure Max is fine. He's probably running late."

Then the doors burst open with Leon holding Max as Max has blood on him.

Clear a table! He shouted

Clawdeen gasped and said, "Max! Are you alright?!"

Just fine, Leon just has to get me patched up. Some wolf like things attacked. I beat them, but one got a too good of a hit in. Thanks to my healing factor I'm okay. Said Max as he sat on a table and Leon began to bandage him up.

Seems these guys found you before you even had a chance, dude. Said Leon.

What's that supposed to mean? Said Frankie.

Being the prince, and pushing for human and monster relations, means that some people ain't gonna like me. So every now and then some monster or even some normie tries to be a hero to try and kill me. But they are the ones who end up dead. He said as Leon finished bandaging his chest.

It's fine people, he's okay, go back to whatever you were doing. Said Leon.

Draculaura said, "Ok. But Max, please try to be more careful."

It's not exactly his fault, he saved a kid one tried to grab, a Venus McFlytrap? Did I get that right? Said Leon looking at Max.

Yeah, she saw me and tried using her plant powers, to help me. I took the hit for her. Said Max.

Well I'd say from the injury, it'll heal in 3 hours. Said Leon.

Frankie said, "That was a brave thing you did, Max."

Well I am a hero. Said Max.

I'll stay around and keep an eye on things. Said Leon as he vanished.

Max got down from the table.

So, who's that guy? Max said pointing to the blond man standing beside Bloodgood.

Administrator Van Hellscream, but if you ask me, I don't trust him. Said Frankie.

Clawdeen said, "I have a feeling that he sent those things to attack you."

Hmm, whys that? Said Max.

Well for one, he just creeps me out, and I don't know I just don't trust him. Said Clawdeen.

Well I've got Leon on the case, now after school I'm going to have to leave till Friday. Said Max

Frankie asked, "Where are you going?"

I've got a thing to do down in Haunt Kong. Meeting up with one of my uncles, well he's not really my uncle but he's like one. Think you can get my stuff for my classes? He asked.

Clawdeen replied, "Of course!"

Well seeing as I missed my classes, I guess I'll just head home and pack. But first there's something I wanna do. He said.

Frankie asked, "What would that be?"

Max smirks as he leans down and gives the two ghouls kisses on the lips before vanishing.

Clawdeen and Frankie fainted.

Draculaura and Lagoona caught them.

Draculaura asked, "You two okay?"

Yeah. The two said.

Abby said, "I think we need to keep a close eye on Hellscream."

Leon showed up again.

You ghouls can help me with that. Because you can see the stuff he does and I'll report it back to Max. Because I have a feeling this school is going to see what Max is like when he's mad before the week ends. Said Leon as he disappeared again.

Frankie asked Draculaura, "What's Max like when he's pissed off?"

Let's just say he lets his monster side cut loose. I remember one time a rogue monster attacked and tried to get to me, he changed into one of those Kaiju things. She said as she shuddered.

I never saw what happened to it because he made me turn and cover my ears and close my eyes and he blocked my view of the fight. She continued

Clawdeen said with a shudder, "I think that rogue monster got killed."

I know it did. She said.

Frankie asked, "How do you think we should spy on Hellscream?"

Well whatever we do, I say we do before things get out of hand. Said Abby.

Little did she know how right she was when she said things would get out of hand.

Friday morning we see a plane arriving at the scareport

The pilot said, "I hope you enjoyed the flight."

Thank you very much. Said Max as he exited in a suit and walked to a black car as a servant that looked like the metal dopant opened it.

The servant said, "In you go, sir."

Thank you, Iron. Said Max as he entered it and the door closed.

So what's the story back in monster high? Max asked as he turned to Leon who sat in front of him.

Leon said, "Well, everything seems calm over there so far."

Leon, you know I can tell when you're lying. Said Max.

Leon sighed and asked, "Do you want the short version or the long version?"

Short. Said Max.

Well right now the vamps and wolfs are about to throw down tonight, Van Hellscream captured Bloodgood had her replaced with Crabgrass and the two have made it chaos there. In truth if we don't get there before the Skullastic Superintendents arrive and stop this, but first you have to find Bloodgood, Frankie, Draculaura, Howleen and Abby, Van hid them in the catacombs. Said Leon

Max said clenching his fist, "Hellscream's going to pay dearly for this!"

Yeah and I heard from Juggler, you know the uncle you went to. He told me that when Van was in Haunt Kong he purchased a vial of strength potion from him. But it's really the you know what stuff. Said Leon.

Max said, "I hope Frankie and the others are still alive!"

From what I heard Van doesn't kill he just makes sure there's chaos in the monster world. Said Leon.

Max said, "He still won't get far in his plans."

No, now what will you use. Kaiju or Ultra? Or Mecha? Leon asked,

Max said with a smirk, "You'll see once we get there."

Leon smirked.

The car reached Monster High.

Hmm what do you see? Max asked Leon.

Hmm, the ghouls and Bloodgood are in the gym with the vamps and wolfs. He answered.

Max said, "I'm going there right now."

Good luck. Said Leon as he vanished.

Max gets out of the limo and his clothes change to his regular clothes.

He goes to open the gym doors but stops to here Frankie's speech

Max asked, "Is Frankie making a speech right now?"

He thinks if we're fighting each other, the normie wont be threatened. But he doesn't get that at Monster High, it doesn't matter what you look like, or what your ancestors did. We celebrate our differences. What makes us unique, is what makes us special. And what makes us special, brings us together. It doesn't matter if you're a vampire, werewolf or even part normie. She said as Jackson Jeckyl cheers.

If we're gonna make it, we all gotta stick together. She said.

Everyone stops as they hear clapping

They turned to see Max clapping.

Max said, "Nice speech, Frankie."

Max, you made it! She said as she ran to him.

Now babe, you got a plan for this or just great speeches? He asked.

Frankie said, "Of course I have a plan!"

Later in the hall we see Van standing with the 3 superintendents, 3 skeletons one tall one medium and one short. As he stands with the fake bloodgood.

Now, I'm afraid there's been a tiny amount of friction between some of the groups here. I do hope you won't let them affect your decision on whether or not to keep Monster High open. He said as gestures to the gym door. He opens it and the 3 walk in.

They watch as the students are having a party and having fun.

Outstanding job! Better than we could have hoped. Top notch. Said the short one as they leave.

The two enter and Manny and Deoge, close the doors.

I believe you stole my look. Said Bloodgood as she poofs some powder onto the other, changing her back to Crabgrass.

Crabgrass said, "Oh, crap!"

The two begin walking backwards as the monsters crowd them.

Everyone back off! Van said as he showed his artifacts

Watch out, those are dangerous. Said Frankie.

That's right I have a defense against any monster. So, nobody come any closer! Said Van as he and Crabgrass were on the stage

Clawdeen said, "It's over, Hellscream. Turn yourself in."

Never! We'll be on our way now. Said Van Hellscream

Max walked up to them and said, "Like hell you will!"

Leon appeared behind Crabgrass and made her disappear.

Hellscream said, "Crabgrass!"

Don't make me do this. Said Max as he slowly made his way to him.

Hellscream said, "You'll never take me alive!"

I know I possibly won't. But don't make me hurt you. It'll save your family the pain of grieving. Max said.

Hellscream said, "I won't go down without a fight!"

He pulls out a golden vial and Max stops in his tracks.

Clawdeen said, "This can't be good."

Look Van whatever's in that vial, you can't drink it. It's not a strength potion it'll turn you into a monster. Said Max as he put his hands out.

Liar, you just want me to drop my guard so you can take me down! Said Van as he pops the lid and begins drinking.

NO! Said Max.

As Van finishes he begins groaning as his legs get shaky and he begins to get a little shaky all over.

Frankie said, "I think he's having a painful transformation!"

Van begins to make growling sounds as his clothes begin to stretch and rip.

Max begins to walk away slowly not taking his eyes off of the scene happening

Frankie said, "I knew it!"

Everyone back off! Said Leon.

Van yells as golden spikes erupt from his back.

Clawdeen said, "This is disturbing!"

More spikes begin to erupt from him his face his arms all over.

His shirt explodes as he gets to big and it's torn apart.

Van hellscream started growing in height as his muscles bulged up tearing his dress shirt leaving him shirt less,his skin turned grey and patches of yellow can be seen randomly around his body.

Van noticed the changes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" van roared out in a deeper voice with sharp teeth.

"I warned you hellscream I told you it will turn you into a monster but did you listen nope you thoguht in your arrogance that will be a strength potion" max said but all it does is make van angrier.

"LIAR, YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Van roared as he charged at max whIke every monster and ghoul got out of his way.

Max said, "Let's finish this!"

The mutated Hellscream roars as he leaps at him but he dodges and Van just breaks the doors taking him outside.

Frankie said, "We're gonna need a bigger jail cell for Hellscream when this is over."

Van roars again as his "7,0" body gets up

Look last chance, you're starting to make me angry. And trust me you won't like me when I'm angry. Said Max as he walks through the hole.

Van said, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

No you won't! You don't kill! Look this is the doomsday serum talking. Just stop I can get you a cure. Said Max.

Van said, "YOU WILL DIE!"

YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF FREAK ROYALTY I'LL PAINT MY KNUCKLES WITH YOUR BLOOD! Said Doomscream as he charged.

Time seemed to slow down as everyone shouts for Max to move.

Everyone heard a clash and looked with shock on their faces as Max caught the punch.

Max said, "So uncivilized."

That's impossible. Said Doomscream.

Ps that was just a small piece from him.

Max said, "For me, nothing's impossible!"

Max then rears his other fist back before punching Doomscream in the gut.

Doomscream roared, "You will pay for that!"

Sorry left my wallet at home, ya take credit? Said Max.

Doomscream roared, "FEEL MY WRATH!"

The only thing I can feel is the nastiness of your breath. Said Max.

Doomscream grabbed Max by the throat.

That's it. Said Max as he grabbed the hand and made him drop him.

Then he rears his head back and head butts the mutated normie sending him falling to the ground,

Bloodscream got up and roared, "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE?!"

Max growls as his eyes turn into cat slits.

Doomscream charged at Max.

Max's eyes glow red as Van stops in his place.

Max then raises his hand and blasts Doomscream with a crimson energy ball

Frankie said, "This is so intense!"

Max raises his hand holding a capsule.

Maga Orochi. He said as he slides it and it make a roar. He inserts it onto a black holder on his belt.

Arch Belial. He said as he did it again and placed the other on the other hole on his belt.

Clawdeen asked, "What's Max doing?"

He holds up a device that's called the Geed Riser.

This is the end mark! He said

Abby said, "So badass!"

He activates it and scans them.

Fusion rise! It said in a distorted voice.

He holds the thing to his chest and shouts.

He throws his hands out and becomes Ultraman Belial.

The capsules fly beside him turning into their creatures.

Maga Orochi! Arch Belial! Ultraman Belial! MagaMaga Arch Belial! It said as Max transformed.

The area is surrounded in darkness. Save only as 2 eyes show glowing until they turn into a thing like their smiling.

Once the the sihouette stepped out of the darkness every monster and ghoul gasped on seeing a 9'0 crimson and black draconic like kaiju.  
The Monster Has 4 appendages , on each side of its back which has green dorsal spike crystals all over the back, all 4 appendages have green glowing crystals sticking out up top till a small green crystal ends at the tip of each appendage. The kaijus long black tail has red dorsal spikes on it and ends with a red blade tip on the tail which swishing back and forth ominously.  
The draconic like kaiju has a red like armor covering the black skin of it upfront as if it is a second skin to it;  
On the kaiju's shoulder pads and kneecaps are golden fangs mashed together as if they are baring fangs against the world.  
The kaijus red clawed digits on its hands with draconic antler gautlents twitched in anger as well as its three toed red talons wanting to stomp on some poor unfortunate soul.  
The kaijus chest has 6 green crystals surrounding a purple color timer as they glowed with power  
and leading up to the kaijus neck it has red spikes on each side of the neck as they stopped below the head.  
And finally the head what drew everyones attention as it has a draconic head and horns with yellow narrow eyes in anger and rage with a big red horn right on the forehead ready to skewer it's opponent with its golden fangs snarling in bloodlust

Doomscream roared, "YOU THINK THAT WILL SCARE ME! NOTHING SCARES ME! I'M RAW POWER!"

Then the new creature lets out a giant roar.

Doomscream punched the new creature.

The monster didn't budge.

Max's back crystals glow as green lightning flys through them and into Doomscream, lifting him up to His face.

Doomscream roared in front of Max's face.

Max opens his mouth.

Frankie said, "I wonder what's gonna come out of Max's mouth."

Max growls as he prepares to eat Doomscream

Clawdeen asked, "Is he gonna do what I think he's going to do?!"

Max then growls as he bites down on Doomscream

Then he spits him out.

Doomscream can only look in fear of this monsterling eyes looking at him as if he is a prey to be ripped apart.

He then heard the being chuckle.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen the great van hellscream acting like a rookie instead of a professional monster expert. You whimper like a mangy dog when facing an alpha predator" max's maga arch belial forms voice sounds deep,dangerous,smooth (like smaug the dragon from the hobbit)

Frankie sighed and said in relief, "For a second there, I thought he was actually gonna eat Hellscream!"

Doomscream gets up a little woozy.

Doomsday got angered of this prince of freaks mocking him and with a suprising amount of will power suckered punch max right in the face.

Everybody gasped at the punch and we're silent as max just slowly turned his head towards doomscream with a blank look on his face has blood dripped down on his face a little.

Then max touched his blood with a clawed finger and looked at it on said finger with a blank look.

Everyone was silent with baited breath on what max is gonna do.

Then slowly a shark like grin appeared on his face making him more terrifying in his maga arch belial form.

"My turn" he whispered then the green crystals grew.

Draculara shivered in fright and memory of this. "Oh boy van shouldn't have done that. Now he just made max excited for a new punching bag that will fight back a little" she said shivering on how he beat up bullies that made him go into a calm bloodlust.

"Why are you hitting yourself" max asked.

WHAMMM!

"Why are you hitting yourself"

WHAMMM!

"Why are you hitting yourself again" he said mockingly as he forced doomscream to hit himself in the face over and over again.

Then he wraps his tail around Doomscreams throat, and begins slamming him down on the ground.

Frankie cheered, "Kick his butt, Max!"

It's time to finish this. Max said as he held the down Doomscream in front of his mouth as he opened it and his back crystals glowed

Clawdeen said, "This is gonna be close!"

Vans eyes widened as a red blast engulfed him.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw him now. Smoking and very very hurt.

Max throws him down and holds up his right claw.

Frankie said, "Max! No! You'll be no better then he is!"

Max shakes his head as he glows black and shrinks down to his normal size.

Leon rushing and catching him.

So it was Kaiju eh? Personally I would've gone with Ultra but ya know. Said Leon.

Max laughed.

Frankie sneered at Hellscream, "You're going to jail for a very long time!"

Just as she said that 5 colored people showed up.

Oh Dekarangers. You found him, Crabgrass is out back. Said Leon.

The police sentai nodded as the yellow and pink rangers go to get Crabgrass

Clawdeen asked the Red Ranger, "Are you more of Max's friends?"

Indeed Ma'am. Said the red ranger.

Leon hands blue a shot.

That's the cure. Said Leon.

Blue nods as he and green take Doomscream away with Pink and Yellow taking Crabgrass and loading them into the police car.

Red salutes Max and leaves along with his team.

Abby said, "I hope Hellscream and Crabgrass like prison!"

Max nods.

So Max, think you'll stay? Bloodgood asked.

I think I'm going to love it hear. Said Max.

 **And there you have it! What'll be in store for Max next? Tune in next time to find out**


End file.
